


Breakfast

by heyheylove



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 17:29:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11651328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyheylove/pseuds/heyheylove
Summary: Every Sunday morning the boys would move around the kitchen with practiced ease. Every once in awhile one would playfully bump into the other or stop to give a small peck on the cheek or lips. This morning was no different.





	Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> Look who posted something! There are not enough fics about my two favorite boys, so I made this. Please enjoy!

Every Sunday morning Doc and Donut got up early to make breakfast and eat it together. They would set the alarm for 6 am and started cooking at 7am. The hours between was a fight of who go to shower first and getting dressed and ready for the day.

They usually tried to eat as many different kinds of food as possible, making it from a recipe that one of them had found online or going out to restaurants, but they didn't do that on Sunday mornings. They made the same thing for breakfast every Sunday morning - French Toast, bacon, sausage, eggs, fresh fruit, and orange juice.

Donut was in charge of making the French Toast and eggs while Doc made the bacon and sausage. Doc goes to the store Saturday morning to get all of the necessary items and cuts up the fruit later that night and puts them in the fridge.

Every Sunday morning the boys would move around the kitchen with practiced ease. Every once in awhile one would playfully bump into the other or stop to give a small peck on the cheek or lips. This morning was no different.

“Did you see what Sarge posted on Basebook last night?” Donut asked. The two of them would always gossip or fill in the other in about events that they had heard about the week before but had not had the chance to tell them about it. The morning gossip was almost as necessary as the oven.

“Are you talking about what he posted on Grifs wall?” Doc asked as he was scrambling egging in a pan. Donut gasped and turned away from his French Toast to face Doc, who was only an inch away from him since they were sharing the stove to cook.

“What? He posted on Grifs wall?” Doc nodded with raised eyebrows and pursed lips. “What did he say?” Donut demanded when Doc did not elaborate on his own.

“Oh, Frankie, don't make me repeat it.” Doc grimaced at the thought of saying those awful words. Shock filled Donuts face.

“That bad, huh?” Donut asked, Doc nodded.

“What were you talking about?” Doc asked Donut after a comfortable silence fell over them.

“I was talking about the post about the new robot dog that he got.”

“Oh I did see that! I thought that was pretty neat! Did he decide on a name yet?” Doc inquired. Donut sighed and turned to face Doc.

“He named it Lopez 4.05.” Donut informed him. Doc and Donut held serious eye contact for a few seconds before both of them burst with laughter.

“Any big plans for the day?” Doc asked a little bit after they started eating their meal. Donut hummed in thought, chewing his latest fork-full of food before he answered Doc.

“I was thinking about spending the day with this amazing guy.” Donut answered with a smirk.

“Oh?” Doc feigned surprise. “What's this amazing guy like?”

“Super cute. Really nice. Has really big purple framed glasses. He refuses to watch scary movies with me because they are too violent.” Donut listed off quickly, only pausing to take a breath. “Hes also helped me make this amazing breakfast and I kind of want to spend the rest of my life with him.” Donut smiled up at Doc after he finished talking.

“Oh.” Doc let out with actual surprise this time. They had talked about spending the rest of their lives together many times, but the way that Donut mentioned it so casually- not in some deep discussion that they were having well passed midnight- made it so real all of the sudden.

“Well, I have a feeling that this amazing guy also wants to spend the rest of his life with you.” Doc spoke shyly, looking down at his mostly empty plate with a tiny smile playing at his lips.

Donuts laugh filled the space around them, and he gently touched Docs arm to get him to look up. “Don't look so nervous, Frank. The wedding is still months away! Calm down and have more Strawberries.” Donut told him, adding more fruit to his plate. Doc smiled up at his soon-to-be husband and imagined doing this every Sunday for the rest of his life. He couldn't wait.


End file.
